Reclaimed
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Ciel has a secret. One he does not like discussing about, only a select few know of it. It's a secret that has haunted him since the day he lost everything, that very secret is not only did he lose his parents, his home, and his family pride but he also lost his little twin sister. A couple years have passed since then but is Evelina Phantomhive really dead?


**Alex: Hello my dear readers, Black Butler has been on my mind a lot lately and this idea sparked in my head a long while ago. So I would like to share it all with you!**

**Mind you this will follow the manga version rather than the anime because I feel like I can add a lot more than if I followed the anime. So withour further ado please enjoy the first chapter:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: prologue **

So much to do so little time.

Everyone rushes about like busy bees in a hive, never stopping to take a moments notice of life's simple delights. Never pausing to look about your surroundings and to simply see the world you live in. And never once freezing in sorrow to watch the malnourished homeless kids, there's always something to do and so little time.

I for one have a lot of time on my hands so I have much to do in that allowed time. But also in that time I have much to remember though no matter how hard I try my head feels like it's splitting open.

The pain is so bad I can barely breathe just like the smoke of a fire choking me to the point of oblivion as I ran about my home helpless and scared. It comes from a fire I don't remember seeing and a home I don't recall living in. Someone holds my hand tight as I run through the shroud of darkness and flames the person who holds my hand comforts me as we run through the burning halls.

I only hear bits and pieces of the person's voice like tiny fragments falling asunder.

_"Eviee...It'll be alright!...will find...get out!" _

The person trying to comfort me is a boy that much I can tell through this haze. Somewhere in my heart I know he is someone dear to me but for the life of me I cannot remember who he is.

He said will find something and get out of the burning house, what was it we are supposed to find? Do we ever get out alive?

That's a very silly thing to say of course we got out alive!

After all this could be but a dream not really a dream of course but a nightmare but it's one that's been plaguing me a long while. I try not to think about it because if I do my head will start to hurt just like it always does when I try to remember things I should know. All of this could be but a dream and when I wake up from that hell I'll come back to the real one I live in.

No one gives a damn about me no one but Jem cares, they all tell me it's your story so write it the way you want. That's easier said then done when you've had your life controlled for you, how do you take it back?

Do a grab a single thread of a spider web and climb up its silky string to freedom? Or, do I pull the ones who tortured me endlessly into the hell they gave me?

So much to do so little to decide.

Everyone runs about like busy bees or ants scurrying back to their home, running away never solves anything. It merely casts an illusion of safety and bliss and it may only buy you time till the ones you ran from catch up to you. Even if I have to run and hide in the shadows of the phantom ghosts that call out to me gently I know I'll be ready and waiting for when 'he' does catch up to me.

As time goes on I'll try to remember what I lost, no matter how much pain it may bring, no matter how badly the fires of hell burn I know I will remember. I will remember the boy who held my hand and comforted me as we ran through the flames, I will remember what we ran about looking for, and maybe one day I will remember the family I have forgotten.

The clock is ticking, my resolve is strong.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So I really hope this was a good opening frankly I did not know what to put so I just did a simple prologue to my oc's thoughts I promise things will make more sense as the story progresses so please review:)**


End file.
